Integrated circuit (IC) chip identification is conventionally performed by either optical recognition or triggering (blowing) an electrical fuse. These approaches can be expensive and time consuming. Additionally, these approaches require test structures which occupy valuable real estate on a wafer holding the IC chip(s). Even further, blowing electrical fuses can cause chip defects which reduce reliability and yield.